


grey sweatpants

by softseoksoons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, based off jaemin's relay cam, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softseoksoons/pseuds/softseoksoons
Summary: Jaemin quickly reached down and grabbed the sweatpants, flattening them out before slipping them onto his legs. They settled loosely on his hips, and when he looked down he saw the hem of the pants practically pooling on the floor, the fabric completely covering his ankles and the heels of his feet.That was strange. He had remembered these sweatpants being the ones he purposefully bought with bunched hems so they would settle comfortably right above his ankle bones.OR: 2jae boyfriends who wear matching sweatpants
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	grey sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I AM IN 2JAE BRAINROT AND THIS IS THE RESULT
> 
> watched jaemin's relay cam.... his fit.... him watching jaehyun's video.... save me
> 
> this is just 2jae being soft boyfriends in the morning because that's all I know how to write and they deserve more love
> 
> this is for nush <3 who helped me fledge out this idea and motivated me to finish it! love u nush hehe
> 
> enjoy ^^ ***** unbetaed *****

The shrill ringing of Jaemin’s alarm stirred him from his peaceful sleep, causing him to toss and turn. He reached his arm out blindly, padding along his covers until his hand made contact with his phone. He picked it up and quickly shut off the alarm, his room being cloaked in silence once more.

With a yawn, he heaved himself up into a sitting position, his back aching slightly. The only light in the room came from the small fluorescent lights that were stringed along the post of his bed. He had installed blackout curtains onto his windows a while ago, preferring to keep his room dark most of the time.

He blinked the sleep out his eyes, his eyelids still drooping lazily as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room. Looking down at the too bright screen of his phone, he could make out it was nearing 11 in the morning. He had overslept a little.

Feeling another yawn form in the base of his throat, he stretched his arms above his head, arching his back as his muscles craned and pulled themselves taut. A breath of relief washed out of his mouth with the yawn, his muscles turning into jelly as he relaxed his shoulders once more.

His brain was taking its sweet time fully waking up, his memory not quite kicking in just yet. He looked down at the covers that were bunched together in his lap, and after a few beats of silence, he finally realized that he was sitting alone in his bed.

He hadn’t gone to sleep alone.

Squinting his eyes, Jaemin turned his head to the side, casting his gaze to the desk set up on the wall opposite his bed. The chair was empty, and the two monitors were both shut off, just as he left them the previous night.

His curtains were still drawn together, no sign of them being pulled aside just an inch so that a sliver of sunlight could peak through, as they usually would be on mornings like these.

Jaemin deemed it too early for him to try and piece together bits of information in a puzzle that wasn’t even disassembled in the first place. It was no use wasting his time over.

Another soft yawn escaped his lips as he threw the covers off his lap and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He stood up, and an involuntary shiver ran down his spine when his bare feet made contact with the cold hardwood floor. 

Despite it being almost summertime, the nights and early mornings still held cold breezes. He had gone to sleep in only his boxers and a white shirt, but his legs were practically freezing now that he was awake and out of bed. His eyes flitted around his small room, and he spotted a pair of grey sweatpants sitting on the floor near his dresser. 

Jaemin quickly reached down and grabbed the sweatpants, flattening them out before slipping them onto his legs. They settled loosely on his hips, and when he looked down he saw the hem of the pants practically pooling on the floor, the fabric completely covering his ankles and the heels of his feet.

That was strange. He had remembered these sweatpants being the ones he purposefully bought with bunched hems so they would settle comfortably right above his ankle bones. 

Not thinking much of it, he picked his phone off the bed and walked over to settle into the chair at his desk.

He turned on his main monitor, watching as the screen turned a bright blue that scorched his eyes before revealing his home screen, the background photo staring back at him.

Jaemin couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips every time he looked at his background. The photo was taken a few months ago, when him and a few of his other friends had gone on a weekend trip to Japan.

They had all done impulsive things that night, from Donghyuck getting a tattoo to Yuta getting his nose pierced. Jaemin had decided he wanted something a little less permanent and instead dyed his hair a platinum blonde. He could still remember how much bleach was needed just to achieve the near white color.

He didn’t think he would love it as much as he had after it was done, and insisted Mark take a picture of him.

He had put on one of his best poses, trying to actually look nice for the camera so he could post on his instagram, but his boyfriend had suddenly jumped into the frame, throwing an arm around his shoulders and effectively scaring him half the death.

When Jaemin looked at the photo, it was shot right at the second when Jaehyun grabbed a hold of his neck, and the both of them had matching bright smiles - Jaehyun’s directed at the camera while Jaemin’s was directed at his boyfriend.

Jaemin had whined and said he couldn’t use the photo for his instagram, but Jaehyun only giggled and kissed Jaemin’s pout away, promising he would take as many photos of him as Jaemin wanted.

And Jaemin could never say no to a prospect like that.

Now Jaemin’s hair was back to his natural black, and the photo had been set as the background to his computer screen. There was something about seeing Jaehyun’s carefree smile, dimples and whiskers on full display, every time he opened his computer that left a bubbling feeling in Jaemin’s chest, his heart threatening to jump out of his ribcage in a flurry.

He let himself reminisce over the photo for another few seconds before deciding to be a little productive. He opened his files and clicked through his recent photos, trying to find good ones that he could edit and post onto instagram. A photo of his friend Jeno sitting in the sand caught his eye, and he clicked onto it.

He spent the next few minutes going through his usual process, erasing blemishes and scars and also adjusting the light settings of the photo.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he transferred the photo to his phone, ready to make final touches on the image before he posted it to social media.

A few taps later he successfully posted the photo, happy with the result.

He reached his arms above his head once more, his back aching from the position he was sitting in. He felt and heard a few vertebras crack, instant relief washing over him as he brought his arms back down.

Already feeling content with the work he got done, he pushed his chair back so he could stand up and further stretch his back.

He glanced at his phone, and a simple tap to turn on the screen told him he had no new messages. 

_Odd_ , Jaemin thought, twisting his neck as he padded over to his door and opened it to walk into the main space of his apartment. 

The living room was impossibly bright compared to his bedroom, and Jaemin had to blink back the sunlight that poured in from the windows on the far wall. His hardwood floors were much warmer out here, a product of them not being subject to Jaemin’s heavy blackout curtains. 

Jaemin shuffled over to the small kitchen that was basically connected to his living room, the space small but still open enough that he could move around with minimal hassle.

Sleep was starting to cloud over his eyes once more, and he vaguely thought if he didn’t get some caffeine in him soon he will just flop onto the couch and sleep the rest of the day away.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t do that, so the best course of action was to obtain coffee as soon as he could. 

He opened his cupboards, peeking around for his instant coffee, and pouted when he turned up with nothing. He couldn’t have run out already, could he?

A heavy sigh left his lips as he padded over to his refrigerator, peeking inside to see if there was anything he could eat or drink to give him some energy, but just as he expected, there was nothing sufficient. 

He closed the refrigerator door with a huff, and looked around his small kitchen. There wasn’t enough to make himself breakfast, and he really didn’t want to go grocery shopping just yet. He decided he would just order something from the cafe on the corner of the street.

Jaemin only just took his phone out of his pocket when he heard keys jingling in the lock of his front door. He picked his head up at the sound, and stared as the door opened.

In stepped Jaehyun, clad in nothing but a plain black shirt and grey sweatpants.

Jaemin watched as his boyfriend closed the door behind him, locking it before leaning down to slip his shoes off. He was holding a brown paper bag in one hand and a drink container in another. 

Two americanos, one iced and one hot. 

A fluttering smile came onto Jaemin’s lips as he took a step forward out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Jaehyun looked up after he slipped his shoes off and his eyes widened when he took in Jaemin standing in front of him. “Oh, hey! I didn’t think you would be awake yet.” He smiled softly and stood up straight, taking a step towards Jaemin.

“I’m up,” Jaemin replied simply, the smile still plastered on his face as he glanced down at the things in Jaehyun’s hands.

Jaehyun followed his line of sight and his own smile grew wider. “I saw you didn’t have anything in your kitchen, so I bought us breakfast.”

Jaemin hummed softly, not saying much else as he took the drink container out of Jaehyun’s left hand and turned to place it down on the small kitchen table. Jaehyun followed after him and placed down the brown paper bag.

“They had so many different pastries,” Jaehyun started explaining as he opened the bag and reached in to take out the contents, “I didn’t know which you would like the best, so I bought a few for us to try.”

Jaemin hummed again, loving the melodic tone of his boyfriend’s voice as he talked. He could still hear slight remnants of sleep that latched onto the ends of his words as he spoke, but that made his voice all the more honey-like to Jaemin.

He took a step away so he could come up behind Jaehyun and wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s middle, hands coming to rest against the plains of his abdomen. He nosed at the back of Jaehyun’s neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and coffee. His eyes fluttered closed as the scent met his nostrils and his hands felt the warmth of his boyfriend.

A content sigh left his lips and he pushed his chest against Jaehyun’s back, latching himself onto his boyfriend.

“Did I worry you, Jaem?” Jaehyun asked softly, his own hands coming to settle over Jaemin’s on his waist.

Jaemin quickly shook his head no, Jaehyun able to feel the movement against his nape.

“Just missed you is all,” Jaemin whispered, his breath fanning over Jaehyun’s skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Jaehyun shivered a little then let out a high pitched laugh.

Jaemin could feel the rumble of his boyfriend’s laugh against his own chest, and it only made him squeeze his arms tighter, never wanting to release Jaehyun from his hold. The warmth that enveloped him was sedating, and he could feel any tension his muscles dissipating and any cloudy thoughts falling out of his head.

“Drink your coffee before it gets cold,” Jaehyun said after a few moments, patting the back of Jaemin’s hands lightly before stepping out of Jaemin’s arms, turning around to place a featherlight kiss to his forehead.

Jaemin whined at the loss of contact, but his complaints were quickly forgotten when Jaehyun placed the piping hot cup of coffee into his hands.

The cup was on the verge of being too hot to hold, and when Jaemin pried the lid off small bouts of steam blew into his face, warming his cheeks.

He sniffed the coffee, reveling in the rich scent, before taking a small sip of the drink, the hot liquid rolling down his throat easily, and settling in his stomach. He could already feel his body warm up from the inside, and another content sigh left his lips.

“Thank you,” He said softly, lifting his gaze to his boyfriend, who was staring back at him with an amused smile on his lips.

“I know how you are about your coffee,” Jaehyun teased. “Come on, let’s try these pastries.”

Jaemin nodded and took a seat at the table, taking in the different pastries that Jaehyun had bought for them. There was a package of mini chocolate pinwheels, two turnovers filled with cream, jam tartlets, and what Jaemin guessed was a slice of cheesecake.

“Wow hyunnie hyung,” Jaemin giggled, “It looks like you bought half the cafe.”

Jaehyun laughed, the tips of his ears turning a soft pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanted to treat you,” he replied softly.

Jaemin’s lips outstretched into a bright smile, and another giggle poured out of his mouth as he took one of the forks Jaehyun had grabbed from his utensil drawer.

“I love it,” He said, deciding to pick off a piece of the cheesecake to try first. The cheese was tart against his tongue, melting easily as he licked it all off the fork. “This is so good,” He said around the fork, reaching for another bite.

“Yeah?” Jaehyun asked, picking up the other fork for himself and reaching to take a piece of the cheesecake.

Their forks collided at the edge of the piece, and Jaemin shook his head with a laugh as Jaehyun pushed his fork out of the way so he could steal the next piece of cheesecake away from Jaemin.

“So competitive,” Jaemin sighed, but he allowed his boyfriend to take the piece before reaching over and taking a bit for himself.

They finished the slice in no time, and then made their way through the rest of the pastries slowly, drinking from their coffee cups along the way.

By the time they were finished, Jaemin had drained his cup and had filled himself up to the brim with sweets. He licked the excess powdered sugar that clung to his bottom lip and leaned back in his chair with a soft smile.

“That was really good, thank you hyung,” Jaemin said.

Jaehyun tilted his head to the side and sent Jaemin a smile, moving his straw around his cup at the ice cubes that were still settled at the bottom. He brought the cup up to his lips and poured one of the ice cubes into his mouth, chewing around the ice for a moment before swallowing it. “It was really nothing Jaem,” He said shyly.

Jaemin wanted to reach over and pinch his boyfriend’s cheeks, seeing the tips of his ears still dusted pink. He would’ve done just that, but he didn’t want to move from his spot for a really long time. 

Jaehyun stood up first, grabbing their empty cups to discard them into the trash can. He ruffled Jaemin’s hair as he walked by, laughing cutely at the way Jaemin pouted and brought his hands up to try and fix his hair, failing miserably.

His heart beat erratically in his chest, loud in his ears as Jaehyun walked back over and again carded his fingers through Jaemin’s black strands.

“Hyung,” Jaemin whined, bringing his hands back up again, but both he and Jaehyun knew he loved the feeling of Jaehyun’s hands in his hair, it being one of the few things that could calm him down and help him relax.

As Jaehyun walked past Jaemin to settle back down into the chair across from him, Jaemin noticed the pants that his boyfriend was wearing, specifically the hem of them.

The bottoms of his sweatpants were too short on his legs, settling far above his ankle bones than they usually should. Jaemin couldn’t help but find the sight almost hilarious.

He then realized what sweatpants he himself was wearing, and a light chuckle ripped its way out of his throat.

“What’s funny?” Jaehyun asked, looking at Jaemin with big eyes.

Jaemin shook his head and leaned his chin on his hand. “I think you grabbed the wrong sweatpants when you woke up,” He replied, chuckling again as realization flashed in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“I was wondering why mine felt too short,” Jaehyun said, letting out a small huff as he looked down at the grey fabric hugging the muscle of his thighs. "I could barely move around in these."

Jaemin laughed at the pout on his boyfriend's lips, the image of Jaehyun walking down the street with sweatpants that were too small for him amusing him greatly. “You’re so cute,” Jaemin whispered, reveling in the blush that easily crawled up his boyfriend’s ears.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, but still sent Jaemin a dimpled smile. “Do you want to switch back? I think I prefer my own sweatpants over these.”

Jaemin pondered the thought for a moment, a playful smile on his face. “Only if you take mine off for me,” He eventually settled on, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes once more, a disbelieving chuckle escaping his lips as he took a few steps towards Jaemin, leaning down so their faces were inches apart.

“You’re insatiable,” Jaehyun whispered, before closing the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to Jaemin’s lips.

Jaemin instantly sighed into the kiss, leaning his chin up so their lips fit together better. He tilted his head to the side and left a series of closed mouth kisses against Jaehyun’s eager lips.

He felt Jaehyun’s hands wrap around the base of his neck as his boyfriend licked at his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Jaemin gave it to him willingly, a gasp rippling out of his throat as Jaehyun’s cold tongue met his own warm one, the difference in temperatures setting his skin ablaze.

Jaemin kissed Jaehyun back in fervor, relishing in the taste of his boyfriend. After a few moments he pulled back slightly, leaving one more kiss to Jaehyun’s lips before looking up at him with big eyes.

“Is that a yes?” Jaemin whispered, eyes glinting as he met Jaehyun’s eyes. His boyfriend’s eyes flickered with mischief, and his mouth curved into a lopsided smile.

“Follow me and find out,” Jaehyun whispered back, dimples and whiskers on full display as he pulled away completely from Jaemin and turned to walk towards the bedroom, not even sparing a glance behind him.

Jaemin could feel his heart thrumming in his ears, watching as his boyfriend disappeared into the bedroom, the lines of his back visible through the thin fabric of his shirt and the muscles of his legs flexing underneath the almost too small pants.

He watched, skin buzzing, and vaguely thought to thank every god under the sun for grey sweatpants.

**Author's Note:**

> hello I hope you liked it ><
> 
> (it's my first time writing 2jae so their characters might be a bit off i'm sorry for that!!)
> 
> come find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/doyuberry)


End file.
